


Day 15 Your favorite season

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Autumn, Favorite Season, M/M, Marc Is Sick, Nathaniel Takes care of Marc, Poor thing, cute couple, fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Marc favorite season is autumn, is a shame that he gets sick, though Nathaniel is here to take care of him.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Kudos: 18





	Day 15 Your favorite season

**Author's Note:**

> In my country we just have two season: the rainy season and the dry season, but autumn has always gotten my attention.  
> Mal'aj = angel in Yiddish  
> Ritter = knight in german
> 
> Arroz con leche is a dessert we have in Nicaragua, is rice and milk cooked with sugar and cinnamon, you can eat it hot or cold, is best hot in my opinion, we eat it in a cup or a glass.   
> Arroz con leche: https://previews.123rf.com/images/mistac/mistac1504/mistac150400027/39234740-leche-de-arroz-postres-pud%C3%ADn-en-un-vaso-con-virutas-de-canela.jpg

Autumn is a very nice season, the air is fresh, the colors are beautiful, Marc loves the nice mix of brown, organe, red and yellow— and if some colors reminds him of a certain artist that is just a coincidence— there is also the delicious pumpkin pastries his uncles make during the season; he also likes that the weather lets him wear his favorites scarfs, like the rainbow one or the Ravenclaw one. He especially likes to eat a hot bowl of ramen while watching his favorites cartoons/shows or eat a cup of the sweet arroz con leche his father learned to prepare when he was in university. 

What he doesn’t like is to catch a cold in such a climate. You see, the low temperature makes him more susceptible to get sick, it has always been that way. That’s why he gets extra careful and takes some measurements to avoid colds during the autumn and winter seasons, so he can enjoy them without feeling awful. Unfortunately, sometimes his precautions don’t work and he ends sick anyway. 

Just like today, he is restrained in his bed with a light fever, cough, a stuffy nose and sneezing with no end, all his body is aching and he can feel his throat burning. And it is such a nice saturday! It's a pity that he can’t enjoy it with his friends or his boyfriend. 

Though, even in those days there is still a good thing that never fails to brighten his mood. 

“Mal’aj, the soup is ready, now take your meds then you can eat, after that your dad left us some arroz con leche for dessert” Nathaniel enters the writer’s room with a tray with a bowl of chicken and noodles soup and a glass of water. Marc smiles happy for his boyfriend being here and proudly because he got the pronunciation of the dessert right. 

It is a thing they do, when one is sick the other will help to take care of him, though between the two of them Marc is the one who gets sick most often. 

“Thanks, Ritter” he says softly, his voice sounds hoarse. 

Nathaniel puts the tray on the writer’s lap and hands him the glass of water, Marc takes out the pills he has to take and swallows them with the water. When he puts the glass aside he is met with a spoonful of soup and a smiling Nathaniel looking at him. 

“I can eat by myself, you know?” He says but takes the soup nonetheless. Nathaniel shrugs and takes another spoonful.

“I know, and you know I like to feed you, besides you do the same when I’m the sick one so just let me spoil you and take your soup” The writer could have laughed if not were for the fact that his throat is killing him, is true, the two of them transform into a gen mom when the other is sick or upset— though according to Alix… and the rest of his friends from art club including his boyfriend and cousin, his gen mom mode is more a constant than a mode for him— so he indulges himself in the care of his sweet boyfriend. 

“By the way, your dad said that he and your mom would be back by six, I know you have downloaded the entire seasons of My Hero Academia so we can watch that or whatever you want later, I also made some tea with honey for your throat and my parents called, they send their regards and wish that you will feel better soon” Nathaniel comments as he feeds the sick writer. 

“Say thank you to your parents, and thanks to you too… for being here” Marc says, feeling happy for his boyfriend’s parents’ good wishes— he really likes them— and for Nathaniel being here with him, he can feel his heart filling with love and joy for being loved. 

“It’s my pleasure Mal’aj” he says as he strokes Marc’s dark locks. 

Once they are done with the soup Nathaniel takes the tray and goes to the kitchen, when he returns he has two warm cups of arroz con leche, they cuddle in Marc’s bed and spend a nice afternoon watching anime, tv shows and just talking. Marc drinks his tea with honey and falls asleep. 

When he wakes up is to find Nathaniel drawing in his sketchbook, when Nathaniel shows him the drawing he can feel his cheeks burning— not from fever this time— is a beautiful portrait of him with his favorite scarf and some autumn leaves adorning his hair, some dried branches are framing the draw. Nathaniel promises to send him a picture of the finished product. 

Time passes by, his parents arrive, they have dinner together and then is time for Nathaniel to return home, he covers Marc with his blanket and hands him his sheep plushie, he kisses his head and promises to come tomorrow. Finally the redhead gets out of the room and Marc’s dad gives him a ride home. 

Covered in the warmth of his blanket and cuddling his plushie Marc falls asleep, a small, sweet smile adorning his lips. That night Marc dreams with autumn and a redhead prince.


End file.
